Efraín Robles
Efraín Amancio Robles BoyanovaThis character belongs to KiráCount your age by friends, not years. Count your life by smiles, not tears. - John Lennon Quick Info Biography I am called Efraín - Efraín Amancio Robles. I was born April 1st in Betancuria a small town in the western part of the island of Fuerteventura in the Province of Las Palmas, Canary Islands, Spain. My mother Monika Ozoliņš is a Pure-Blood Latvian witch from Jelgava. My father Baudelio Robles is a Pure-Blood wizard from Gibraltar. My mother met my father during their time in school, both my parents were sent to the Eastern European School of Magic. My father was sorted in to Nikelkaj, and my mother was sorted into Mielkutė. They were never friends in their youth, they were not enemies either, they were more like acquaintances. They were in the same year, but separate houses. My mother knew of my father and my father knew of my mother. Towards their last few years they became friendlier with one another. They lived together in the Canary islands, and I was born the year after they graduated. My mother and father never married, she returned to her "true home" in Latvia fairly soon after my birth. I don't see my mother often, possibly twice a year perhaps more if she feels like it. She comes back to Betancuria every few months around my birthday and and December solstice until Christmas. She never stays for very long, she does spend most of her day with me. It gets to be depressing, and over the years I've begun to lose interest in seeing her at all. She only ever remembers bits and pieces of what I told when we last spoke and she never takes into consideration the fact that I grow, and I change in her absence. It aggravates me that she will always see me as the child she left behind. EESM Life I was sent to the Eastern European School of Magic after my eleventh birthday. I am one of the oldest students in my year because my day of birth comes before the start of the year. I may be one of the eldest but I am also the smallest. I am average height but I have been that way since I started school. I was placed in Boyanova, having never heard about it from my mother or my father I wasn't sure what to expect. I initially thought I was misplaced but Boyanova has an understated excellence. Personality I'm generally serious, jokes aren't my strong suit but I still make them even though I don't find myself very funny. I won't say that I'm nice that will give the impression that you can walk all over me. I'm fair, and I think that now I'm a good judge of character. I have a demon inside me, it is a ball of bitterness towards my mother that tends to manifest in me doing bad things to myself or the person closest to me. :I have what people call Gilles de la Tourette syndrome or Tourette's, an inherited neuropsychiatric disorder from my mother. In my father's family they call it a Muggle disease, they say that my magic interferes with how the disorder would typically affect a Muggle. I don't shout obscenities, or or make strange sounds. I make rapid movements which is embarrassing but there isn't much I can about it other than let my father immobilize my joints which causes me a lot of unnecessary anxiety and only makes things worse. Appearance I look shorter than I am in the presences of people above average height. I'm 5'5, average height, and weight. I have dark brown/black hair, it is sort of long and a little wavy, mostly messy. I have hazel eyes, brown around the pupil, and green around the iris. I don't dress like anyone else, except for special occasions when it is a requirement to dress up. I have my own style and it varies from day to day. Magical abilities and skills Transfiguration My father taught me Transfiguration spells right away, not until after I was seven. Transformation is important and immensely powerful, conjuration is fun when done right. I'm a little more fond of Charms and Potions, even though my "tics" aren't too helpful in either. Charms gets the worst of it since wand movements have to be smooth, and sort of graceful. Potions doesn't take too much of hit, when it does it is usually something pretty exciting to see. If my cauldron doesn't explode, it melts that is always fun. :Conjuring fire for the first time was pretty exciting I almost set our house on fire. The day I learned to conjure fire happens to be the same day I learned to conjure water. To put the fire out. It was an accident, I think. I was over enthusiastic and my casting got a little out of hand, maybe I was too close to the curtains. We made a quick shift to transformations after that, like that was going to be any less disastrous. Relationships Etymology Efraín Spanish form of Ephraim which means "fruitful". Amancio Spanish and Portuguese form of Amantius means "loving" in Latin. Robles from the Spanish roble which in turn was derived from the Latin robur, means "dweller by the oak tree or forest". Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:April Birthday Category:Name Begins With "E" Category:Born in Spain Category:Right Handed Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Spanish Category:Kiraly Category:Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students